Saving Lives Since 1995
by atr0cities
Summary: Yeah, don't judge my title. This is basically a collection of Bade oneshot/drabbles. I hope you enjoy them.
1. Lace

**Here it the start of that oneshot series I promised you guys. 3 I really hope you silly Baders enjoy reading this oneshot series. And I will probably have writer's block throughout this story so please, if you would like to, recommend me things I can use in this series. Also, please review in general, that is welcomed as well. I hope you enjoy reading this and I thank you for reading this. Thanks so much guys~**

.:.:.:.  
  
Beck was an absolute sucker for girls that wore lace. It was almost like a fetish of his. He never did quite understand what turned him on about girls in the lace pattern but, he thought it was absolutely beautiful. He was most pleased when he found out his own girlfriend wore it too. It was found out innocently though. They were doing what most teenaged couples would do, kissing. They were getting into it very quickly though, Jade was pressed to the wall, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as Beck was using his hands to support her thighs and was kissing her slowly. He could feel her small, feeble hands run down his chest and clamp down at the collar of his shirt. They felt for the buttons, rubbing the nearest one at the base of his neck. She moved her mouth to his ear, and whispered,

"This has to go." following by her nipping at his ear.

He licked his lips, obviously turned on and aroused by her sudden behavior. He let her unbutton the first four buttons and then grabbed her wrists. She looked at him with a glare, annoyed by the lack of control she had on him. He let go of her wrists and let his hand flick down to the hem of her shirt, tugging at it slightly. He smirked at her and a thin coat of blush appeared on her cheeks.

"This, has to go." he murmured on her neck, smiling at his sudden triumphant.

She blushed as his hand went under her shirt and started to rub around her side. She started to moan softly and bit her tongue, obviously turned on by his actions. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You like that?" he asked her. She finally gave in a nodded with a small smile. "Want me to keep going then?" She nodded and he stroked her more. He moved his hand up her side, fondling at her bra. She moaned a little more at this and started to pull his shirt off. She threw it to the side and Beck whistled.

"We got a feisty one." he grinned carrying her over to her bed.

"Shut up and kiss me." she answered bluntly.

"Yes, Ma'am." he started to slowly kiss down her neck, feeling her moan vibrate through her throat and onto his lips. He placed her on her bed and hovered over her, kissing as much of her face as he could. She smiled a little and kissed him back. He couldn't take seeing her clothed anymore and went for her shirt. He tugged it over her head, revealing the most gorgeous, -and only- body shape he had ever seen. He eyeballed her with hunger and lust from her stomach up. And that's when his heart almost stopped beating. He looked at her chest to see lace. A black, lace bra. He stared straight into her eyes with glee, almost like a small child on Christmas morning, ripping open the colorful paper on his presents, only wanting the toys underneath. And Beck felt like that child, unwrapping the present for the toy underneath. She looked back at him, her cheeks coated with a scarlet blush, almost ashamed that he marveled just her body. He crawled over to her and kissed her again.

"God, Jade, you love to tease me, don't you?" he said.

"Someone told me that you like lace." she smiled, a rare and beautiful sight to witness. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, making her giggle, -even rarer and more beautiful thing to witness- and hug him. Beck hugged her back, letting her warmth sink into him and let her scent captivate him. That strong smell cocoa filled his whole body with such a warm and fuzzy feeling. She then got a little braver and said:

"If you like my bra, then you'll LOVE my underwear." he looked straight at her, a everlasting smirk growing on his face. He grabbed the back of her jeans and pulled them down a little.  
"I'll be the judge of that." he grinned and sealed her mouth with a kiss.

**.:.:.:.**

**:D Okay. . . You are allowed to call me a perverted Bade warrior! -pokes at flu shot bruise- Ow, still tender. Yeah, I got my flu shot today and it was a waste of 5 minutes of my life I won't ever get back. T^T I could have made a fanfiction or something! God, I cool with needles and blood but, it gets annoying you have to take one EVERY year. Well, at least I won't die from the flu. OH! And I might get flu like symptoms from this shot. T^T Can I punch someone in in the face? XD So anyway, enjoy my shitastic start to my oneshot series. :D**


	2. Barrier

**JESUS CHRIST, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Only one day and get about 5-6 reviews? Seriously? You guys love this THAT MUCH? -tears up- I never thought you would like it. Well, he's some moar for you guys~**

**.:.:.:.**

_I'm your barrier, I'm all you need. I won't let anything hit you, you just wait and see. _His words replayed in my head like a song. A song with that unique beat that you would always question when it is heard on the radio. That song that you must look up and understand when it meant. The song that no one was able to create, except for that one person. And that person was Beck. He would whisper them to me every day and every night, filling my body with an irregular warmth. He said he would always stand my my side in my times of need. But, I don't see him now. Here I am, in an alleyway near Hollywood Arts, a gun put to my head. All I can hear is the steady hum of the gunman's breath, forming into little puffs and then disappearing into the night sky. I have never been held at gunpoint before so, I would have to sadly admit, I was frightened. I was afraid of what might happen next. Not my death but, about Beck. If I die, what would happen to him. My lover, my whole life. Would he die right with my soul? And Cat, my God, she'd be devastated. She'd probably cry herself to sleep every night and cry to Tori. Tori, that bitch, she'd steal my Beckly James Oliver away. Even though I'd be dead, I'd still love him and persuade Him to let me visit him in my spirit form. I would find a way to love him again.

The gunman's sharp and rough cough abruptly pulled me out of the sea of thoughts. He looked at me, his icy blue eyes focused right on me. It was the perfect gunslinger moment. He coughed again, clearing his throat and opened his mouth:

"Look, I want a God forsaken answer from you or I will blast your brains out. Tell me, do you believe in God?"

I seriously did not trust the man or whatever the hell this guy is. I'm telling him about my damn religion? No, I'm not going to. Because this is the most stupidest question I have ever received. I glared at him and spat:

"Religion means nothing anymore. Get the gun out of my face, mate!" I barked, misusing mate in the sentence just for fun.

That was a really bad move. Before I could blink, he pushed me onto the wall, the gun at my neck and his hand in my shirt. _Oh God, he's going to rape me. _I tried to cry but the witching hour stole my scream away, laughing at me and my failure. I tried to move but, I was stuck. That's when I felt the trigger squeeze lightly but, nothing came out. I was so scared I couldn't breathe. My heart was thumping in my chest, ever so wildly. I knew I'd reach the end of my life, this is how I'm going to disappear off this Earth. Well, Heaven awaits. I closed my eyes and waited for the bang but it never came. I waited a little longer but, it still wasn't there. That's when I felt unexpected warmth wash over me, cleansing me somehow. I opened my eyes and started to tear up. The man was down on the floor, not moving or anything and there he was. My protector. My lover. My savior. It was Beck, right in front of me, his face all bloody and bruises on his arms.

"But how?" I whispered.

"Your phone was on the whole time. I heard everything." he whispered, making my heart flutter with unused joy. I quickly hugged him, too thankful for words to explain. He hugged me back as tight as he could and whispered in my ear:

"_I'm your barrier, I'm all you need. I won't let anything hit you, you just wait and see."_

Yes, he is my barrier. He is the reason I'm not lying in a coffin, my corpse so cold and lifeless as I watch him from above. He is the reason I'm still safe and warm in his loving arms.

**.:.:.:.**

**Wow, I'm on a fucking roll today! -insert crazy spazz dance here- Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. This one isn't my favorite but, maybe you'll like it. Just let me know. ^^**


End file.
